You've Gotta Have Heart
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: When Demyx finds a heart-shaped pendent shoved under his door he is determined to find out who's heart he seems to have won. OOC-ness and mild guy/guy hence the rating


_AN/Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Kingdom Hearts, I've never even played it properly, but I love the Organization anyway thanks to Demyx Time and my friends, so I'm sorry that people are acting out of character, but I had an idea and wanted to give it a shot._

---

Demyx lay on his bed wrapping the thin, back cord around his hand and then unwrapping it again over and over. He held it up and looked at the small object suspended from it. The glass heart caught the light in wonderful ways. The little pendent was made from clear glass with an even small blue heart on the back that looked bigger when you looked at the it from the front. It was simple, yet beautiful.

He wrapped the cord tightly about his hand and picked up the note that had been attached to it when he'd found the thing shoved under his door.

_You do have a heart, Demyx._

The note was written in small, neat print so that it would be hard to identify and it was not signed. Demyx had no idea who might have left the heart pendent under his door, but he was determined to find out.

Someone in Castle Oblivion seemed to like him. Why else would they leave a heart of all things under his door? Demyx thought hard. He came to the conclusion that, while he was a very likable person, no one in the castle could possibly like him that much or that way; he seemed to annoy everyone to some degree. And not only did this mystery person like him, but that had a soft spot that enabled them to do something so adorable.

_Maybe I was talking to someone about whether we have hearts or not,_ Demyx thought. He strained his memory and at last came up with something.

_I was talking to Axel about it the other day, but he definitely doesn't seem to the type. He'd be more likely to burn a heart in my door or something. Maybe there was someone else in the room..._ He scanned the room in his memory, trying to recall all the details. Zexionhad been doing whatever it was that Zexion did in the corner – reading or something and... He felt like someone else had been there minding his own business while he had talked to Axel. He didn't remember any of the other chairs being occupied. _Think, Dem, think!_ he told himself. _Oh right, _he remembered, smacking himself in the head for his stupidity, _Xigbar was on the ceiling._

Axel, Zexion, and Xigbar.

Maybe it _hadn't_ been one of the people in that room. One of them could have told someone else. He thought about each of the three in turn.

_It can't be Axel; he's too,_ Demyx struggled to find a word to describe the pyro, _Axelly to do something like that and if he did, he'd do it with something involving fire so I'd know it was him. So not Axel._

_It can't be Zexion; he's too emo. He wouldn't have bothered listening to me and Axel in the first place and if he had, he definitely wouldn't do something sweet like that. I don't think he even likes me that much._

_It can't be Xigbar; I mean, he's _Xigbar_! He's not the sweet type; he's more the shoot-a-heart-pattern-into-your-chest type. He might have heard us talking, but he wouldn't go for someone like me; I must be just a kid to him._

_So not Axel, not Zexion, and not Xigbar. Damn it!_

After some long and serious contemplation, Demyx decided on his course of action. He would go and speak to each of them in turn and ask whether or not they thought that the residences of the castle might still have hearts. It seemed like a good starting point and it wasn't like he hand anything better to do.

He started with Zexion. Even though he was a total emo, he seemed, of the three, the most likely. Maybe he just had a hidden side to his personality.

Demyx tucked the heart pendent into an inner pocket of his coat so that it rest over were a heart just might be and headed of for Zexion's room.

"Zexion?" he called.

"What?"

"It's Demyx."

"What do you want, Demyx?" Zexion sounded rather pissed so maybe it wasn't him after all.

"I wanted to ask you something real quick."

"What?"

"Well, I was just wondering, do you think we really don't have hearts?" he asked somewhat tentatively.

"Of course we don't have hearts."

"But we've got emotions," he pointed out, not mentioning the current example of Zexion's bad mood.

"_Heartless_, not emotionless."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way," Demyx mussed, once again holding his tongue as he wanted to point out that they were Nobodies, not Heartless.

"Really?" said Zexion in a scathing tone.

"Well, thanks, uh, I'll see you around, Zexion."

Zexion did not reply.

_So not him, unless he's just hiding it really, really well._

Next up was Axel, who at least seemed better disposed towards him in general.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?" called the pyro though his door.

"It's Demyx, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dem, come on in." Axel did sound much more pleased to see him than Zexion had, so maybe it _was_ him. "What's up?" he asked as Demyx entered the room.

"I was just wondering, do you really think we don't have hearts?"

"Didn't we go over this the other day?" he asked, smiling. "I don't see how we can. _Heartless,_ right? I'd say if the Superior says we haven't got hearts, then we haven't got them."

"Oh."

"Sorry, Dem. I see where you're coming from with the whole emotion thing, I really do, but maybe they aren't really the same thing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'll see you around, Axel."

"Okay, see you Dem."

Demyx headed off towards Xigbar's room.

_Maybe it wasn't _any _of them. Maybe one of them did tell someone else. Axel seemed a lot more likely than Zexion, but if it was him, wouldn't he have said something? Why would he have left the heart if he didn't want me to figure out it was him?_

He had reached Xigbar's room and he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Xigbar, it's Demyx. Could I ask you something?" Demyx knew that Xigbar wasn't going to shoot him just for asking a question, but there was something about Number II that seriously intimidated him. Maybe it was the guns.

"Sure, come in."

Demyx enter the room just in time to see Xigbar floating down from the ceiling.

"What can I do for you, Demyx?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, do you really think we don't have hearts?"

Xigbar thought for a long moment. "Well, in theory, of course we don't," he began slowly, "but obviously if you were to literally yank someone's heart out, no part of them would live to tell the tale, but here we are, standing up and every much not dead."

"But what about emotions? If we don't have hearts, then how come we can have emotions? We can get angry and frustrated and confused and annoyed and sad and all kinds of things," he said, listing off the common emotions he had observed around the castle.

"Yes, but those are all negative emotions and perhaps those are not felt with the heart."

Demyx thought about this. It made sense. Maybe Xigbar was right.

"So we can't be happy?" he asked.

"Think about it, when was the last time you were truly happy?"

Demyx thought again.

"Well, I'm pretty happy when I get to just play my sitar, but then someone usually comes and makes me stop. And Axel seems very happy when he's burning things, but I guess that's more sadistic than anything else."

"Yup. And of course there's the most heartfelt emotion of them all, love. When did you last feel that?'

Demyx got the odd feeling this was a loaded question. Xigbar was watching him intently and didn't seem to be his usual self. Demyx found himself touch the heart pendent through his jacket without think about it.

"Love," he repeated, and some strange part of him suddenly wanted to say _right now._

"Demyx?" asked Xigbar, pulling the Melodious Nocturne back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah?" he said, still somewhat distracted.

Xigbar looked as if he had been about to say something, but had thought better of it.

"Maybe we really don't have hearts," said the blond dejectedly, his fingers still touching the pendent through his jacket.

"What's that?" asked Xigbar in a slightly strange tone that Demyx could not place.

"Nothing," he said quickly, dropping his hand.

"Demyx."

Demyx sighed and reached into his coat and produced the little glass heart and held it up for Xigbar to see. He expected the Fee shooter to examine the small object, but he just glanced at it and smiled as if it were something he was very familiar with.

"Looks like you've got a heart right there, Dem," he said.

"But it's not really mine; someone gave it to me," he explained.

"Then I guess you've won their heart."

"But who?" asked Demyx. He was sure now that Xigbar knew and just wasn't telling him. "Who was it, Xigbar?"

Xigbar just looked at him, a faint smile playing about his lips as if he found this whole situation highly amusing.

"You know; tell me!"

The only reply Demyx received was a "figure it out for yourself" sort of look.

"Xig," he said in frustration.

Xigbar just raised his eyebrows as if to say "the answer's looking you in face," which, of course, it was.

Demyx turned his attention back to the pendent as though he expected words to appear magically in the glass. He frowned at the little blue heart, wondering where it had come from and if it really was the only sort of heart he had now.

_Why won't Xigbar just tell me?_

He turned the heart over and over between his fingers, trying to figure it out. Xigbar could be so infuriating sometimes, so good at fighting, so strong, so determined, so wonderful.

_Oh my god, did I just think that?!?_

Confusion and distress at these new emotions flooding his mind nearly drowned Demyx, but then something clicked.

_Oh._

"Xigbar?"

He smiled and, ever so slightly, nodded.

Demyx was still shocked. His brain seemed to have gone numb. It was absolutely ridiculous and absolutely perfect. In the moments when his brain switched off Xigbar must have grabbed him because the next thing Demyx knew he was being held to the older man's chest, Xigbar's lips were pressed to his, and the blue heart pendent was dangling from his limp hand.


End file.
